Ciel x Reader
by Kiss Kiss 15
Summary: Take a trip to the Phantomhive manor and see what happens!


**Ceil! **

Finally, you are taking your first trip to Phantomhive Manor with your parents. You can't wait to arrive. It's only a three and a half hour ride from your own home just outside of England. You were quite chatty for the first hour of the carriage ride that seemed like forever. After that your parents became quite annoyed, but you couldn't help it, you were too excited not to talk! After a while of you twiddling your thumbs your parents said to you "look, the manor is just up ahead!" You scramble to gaze out the window. FINALLY! You exclaim! "We're here!"

You and your parents began to walk to the door. You gave a large knock on the door, and in a split second it was opened by a tall handsome man with black hair, and a tail coat. "Ah, we have been expecting you." He said smirking. "Right this way please." He said leading you and your parents up a staircase, and then down a hallway. You spent the whole walk admiring the structure of the building, and the glorious paintings hanging in the hallway. The tall man leading you stopped in front of a door, knocked and said "Your guests have arrived young master." Wide eyed you wait for a response…..

"Very, well then, let them in." A voice said. That must be the earl of Phantomhive you thought to yourself. But he sounds so young, strange you thought. You watched as the door to the room was slowly opened by the tall man. You peered inside from behind your parents. You see only a young boy sitting at desk with a bored look on his face. He looked about your age, only 13 or 14. Could this boy really be the earl of Phantomhive?

The tall man walked you into the room, and sat you down. "Thank you Sebastian, you are free to leave." The tall man bowed and began to walk away. You shot up out of your seat and called to Sebastian. You asked him to show you to the closest bathroom. After you had finished in the bathroom you came out, and to your surprise Sebastian was there waiting for you. He bent down to your ear and whispered to you. "Do you know why you are here today mistress?" He asked. "Now that I think about it, I don't." You replied. He escorted you back the room, when you arrived he placed his ear against the door, and smiled at you. You did the same, smiling back. "Marriage." No. You almost fainted at the sound of that word.

You held your eyes shut tight for a long moment. When you opened your eyes Sebastian was gone, and you were on the floor. You quickly stood up. You were filing with rage and sadness, you burst through the door. "So that's why we came here, so you guys could sit around and decide my life for me!" You shouted. "Do I not get a say?!" You ran away before your parents could answer. When you stopped running, you found yourself in a lovely rose garden. You saw a bench nearby, and went to sit down. Not long after you sat down, Sebastian came and sat down beside you. He placed one hand on your face, and with the other wiped away your tears. You pulled away and got up. You turned to face Sebastian and before you knew it, you were on the ground with Sebastian on top of you!

You looked up at him. "WHAT ARE YOU…" Before you could finish your sentence, Sebastian's eyes began to glow red. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, then he stopped. He frowned as he stood up. "You don't have a soul." Sebastian said shocked but calm. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE A SOUL!?" You scream at him. "Im sorry mistress, please excuse me." Sebastian walked away quickly and left you on the ground. No soul? What did he mean by that? Demons! Demons don't have souls! How did he figure that out?

You walked back inside the manor. You suddenly heard fast footsteps coming from behind you. You turned around and there was Ciel. He ran up to you and threw his arms around your neck. "Im sorry, really sorry. I knew that your parents wanted to arrange our future wedding, but I thought that you knew. I really am sorry." That put the biggest smile on your face. You suddenly felt warm and happy inside. "Thank you Ciel, I understand the situation." Now that you had gotten a good look at Ciel, you noticed he was really cute. You decided that even though Sebastian knew your secret, you knew he wouldn't tell Ciel. Your secret was safe for now…

**Leave a review if you have any ideas for what I should write next! Thanks so much!**


End file.
